hpwandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Editing
Welcome to the ! This can be a fun wiki to contribute to if you simply follow these editing guidelines! This may be hard to understand. If that occurs, please visit the examples. If you still can't figure out what we mean, just copy another page and modify it. Page Formatting Naming Use the character's first and last name. If they are most commonly known by "Mr." or "Professor" or "Ron," use those. Good: Ron Weasley's wand Bad: Ronald Bilius Weasley's wand Infoboxes There should be an infobox with an image of the wand. The template used is "Wand_infobox." For the core, use a template. It should be either "Phoenix_feather" ( ), "Unicorn_hair" ( ), or "Dragon_heartstring ( ). Example For spell pages, please use the "Spell_infobox" template. Like wand pages, try to fill in every necessary field. Also, do your best to get a GOF image. They are not required, but are recommended. For core pages, use the "Core_infobox." Like each other infobox, please fill in all necessary fields. For wood pages, use the "Wood infobox" temlate. Yes, you guessed it, please fill in every necessary field. Example Headings and Paragraphs for wand pages The first line should state the year it was bought, made, and who made it. Then, a heading titled "Description." That should sescribe the wand. Under that, there should be a heading ( ) titled "History." Under that, a subheading ( ) titled "Use at Hogwarts." There, state a major spell it has casted at Hogwarts. If there is nothing at Hogwarts worth highlighting, put something from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Seven Potters, Battle of Hogwarts, etc. Example Next should be a subheading tiled "Broken." If the wand was broken, describe the destruction. If it did not break, do not place this subheading. If they wand was later repaired, make a subheading titled "Repaired." Here, the way it was repaired should be stated. There should also be a subheading called "Known Masters." There, every known master should be listed. When something is not confirmed, use the "Comment" template. ExampleNext, create a heading titled "Behind the Scenes." There, list facts about the wand in real life. Under that, there should be a heading titled "Appearances." Each book/movie should be listed with bullets (*) in Italics (). Finally, there should be a heading titled "References" stating how you got your information. It is not vital, but is recommended. Headings and Paragraphs for spell pages The first line should describe the usage, and the inventor. There should then be a heading titled "Major Uses." There, every major use of the spell should be listed. Under that, a heading titles "Appearances." That should list every appearance in ''Italics. Finally, there should be a heading titled "References." There, you should list your sources of information. Headings and Paragraphs for core pages The first line should describe the uses of the core outside of "wand cores," and describe what it is. Under that, a heading should be placed called "Ollivander's Description." List the way Mr. Ollivander described that core.Under that, a heading should be titled "Known Users." There, up to five people who's wands include that core should be listed. Under that, there should be a heading titled "Appearances." There, each appearance should be listed in Italics. Finally, a heading titled "References." Like each other type of page, it should list where you got your information. Headings and Paragraphs for wood pages The first line should state common uses for the wood and what country it is native to. There should be a heading titled "About" describing how common the wood is used and some normal core combinations. Under that, there should be a heading titled "Known Users," where every wand with that wood should be listed. Under that, there should be a heading titled "Behind the Scenes." There, please list information that is not revealed in the books or movies. This heading is not vital, but will give readers more information. Next, there should be a heading titled "Appearances." which lists all of the wood's appearances in Italics. Finally, there should be a heading titled "References," which should list where you got your information. List of all possible appearances (Please put them in this order) *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (Video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (Video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7'' *''Barnes & Noble pens'' *''Pottermore'' NOTICE! A MENTION COUNTS AS AN APPEARANCE! Wand infobox syntax Spell infobox syntax • Core infobox syntax • Wood infobox syntax Links If a name is mentioned in a page, make it a link ([[]]) to that person's wand. If the page does not exist, leave the link red. Someone will create it. Also, there should only be one of the same links on each page, unless it is in an infobox. Categories Possible categories (please put all necessary) *Phoenix feather wand *Unicorn hair wand *Dragon heartstring wand *Exotic core wand *Student wand *Teacher wand *S.P.E.W. member wand *Order of the Phoenix wand *Ministry of Magic wand *Dark wizard wand *Death Eater wand *Dumbledore's Army wand *Undetermined characteristics wand *Weasley family possessions *Potter family possessions *Malfoy family possessions *Spell Similar Pages If there is a page that has a similar title to another, use the template titled "Youmay." Example